Pumpkin Caroling: Part 1
Pumpkin Caroling: Part 1 is the 19th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 50th episode overall. It is also the 1st half of a 2-part Halloween special. It was posted on October 30, 2017. Summary It's Halloween and the children are ready to call it a day when they got their candy, but Uncle Lamb encourages them to continue having fun by singing Pumpkin Carols. Plot We open up to the house on Halloween night, and The Count Von Count (being the host once more) welcomes the audience and talks about how much he loves Halloween. He then introduces the story. It's fall, and when it's Halloween, it's a sign that fall is among us. Baby Lamb and his friends are trick-or-treating but Uncle Lamb has something different in mind for Halloween. They all relaxedly lie down, talking about how much candy they've collected. Alphabet Pal thinks they should call it a night, but Uncle Lamb disagrees because collecting candy isn't enough to make it a complete Halloween. Baby Lamb asks his uncle what else they should do, so he says they can sing Pumpkin Carols. Nobody knows what Pumpkin Carols are, so Uncle Lamb talks about how in his youth, he and his family went door-to-door singing pumpkin carols and he had a lot of fun. He figured that since he had a blast singing Pumpkin Carols, he would pass it on to them. Ricky asks Uncle Lamb. they should waste the rest of the night singing carols, and he says yes. He has a feeling it will be a Halloween they'll never forget, and then consults the Great Big Book of Holidays (which Mejax and Bill sing about). He opens the book and finds pumpkin carols, proving that they do exist. It says Halloween is becoming a forgotten holiday so singing Pumpkin Carols can rekindle the Halloween spirit. Baby Lamb thinks it's ridiuclous that Halloween is becoming a forgotten holiday, until his uncle says how they've already started selling Christmas stuff at this time of year. Cow finds a carol named "Pumpkin Wonderland", so Uncle Lamb encourages him to sing about it, and everyone else joins in. Baby Lamb feels great after singing that and Ricky says the song brought out his inner Halloween spirit. Uncle Lamb is delighted and asks if they want to do more stuff for the rest of the night. They happily oblige, so they all set off to have more Halloween fun as the episode continues. Characters *Count Von Count *Baby Lamb *Cow *Alphabet Pal *Ricky Bowers *Belle Butterfly *Donny Dolphin *Uncle Lamb *Bill *Mejax Songs *Great Big Book of Holidays *Pumpkin Wonderland Trivia *The group are dressed up as familiar characters from pop culture: **Baby Lamb is Mickey Mouse **Cow is Fezzik the Giant **Ricky is Robin the Boy Wonder **Alphabet Pal is Scary Godmother **Donny is Captain Underpants **Belle is Harley Quinn **Uncle Lamb is Scrooge McDuck *The song that Bill and Mejax sing about The Great Big Book of Holidays parodies the song "Great Big Book of Everything", commonly sung in the children's series, "Stanley". The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Specials